


[podfic] The Intellectual Intercourse Series

by akikotree



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexuality, Humor, Inheritance, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Queer Gen, Sherlock Holmes on the Asexuality Spectrum, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: "Whomever of my two sons, Mycroft and Sherlock, weds first shall inherit the peerage." Silence reigned. "Pardon?" said Sherlock. His palms were clammy; he wiped them discreetly on his trousers. Mycroft was hiding a smile, the stuffy prick. The solicitor looked at him. "It says right here. Your father the late Lord Chesterford states in his will that whichever of you gets married first will inherit his peerage." His voice was aggravatingly patient, never mind that of the two of them, the solicitor was clearly the stupid one. Sherlock and Mycroft shared a look. Sherlock cleared his throat. "What happens," he said, "if neither of us gets married?" The solicitor looked back at the will. "Ah, here it is: if neither of you is married by Sherlock's thirty-fifth birthday, then Mycroft will inherit the peerage as the eldest son." Mycroft cocked his head thoughtfully. "Interesting," he said.Recorded for @luvtheheaven in the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2018. Contains the first four stories of waketosleep's "Intellectual Intercourse" series with music. Thank you, as always, to Paraka for hosting <3





	[podfic] The Intellectual Intercourse Series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvtheheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just a Minor Peerage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/106814) by [waketosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waketosleep/pseuds/waketosleep). 

  


## Streaming

## Duration

58 minutes 

## Download

  * [MP3](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Sherlock-%20The%20Intellectual%20Intercourse%20Series.mp3) | **Size: **44.3 MB 
| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
